choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kieran Hale
Kieran, a character from the ''High School Story'' series, is a student from Hearst High and temporarily transferred to Berry High School in Book 3. He makes his official appearance in Book 3, Chapter 4. Your character is able to meet him in Chapter 3 if you're on the cheerleading team. Appearance He has black hair, dark brown eyes and light brown skin. He wears a yellow polo shirt and has dental braces. Personality If you're on the cheerleader team, Kieran acknowledges your character's skills as a cheerleader despite Kara and Zoe's insistence that he perform the solo instead. Generally, he acts nice towards others, but he is still loyal to his school out of fear from Max and Kara. Chapters High School Story Book 3 * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 5: Prime Location * Chapter 7: Open Hearts and Open Mics * Chapter 9: A Scandal at Berry High * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! High School Story: Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 12: Planting New Seeds * Chapter 13: Team Green (Determinant) Relationships Kara Sinclair Kara is the cheer captain of the Hearst High cheerleading squad, which Kieran is a member of. During cheerleading practice, she bullies him into performing his solo to show off his skills. During Caleb and Ezra's party in Book 3, Chapter 4, she forced him to sway everyone into voting against your character for prom. Tucker Smith In Book 3,'' Chapter 5'', after Kieran lamented being picked on by Kara and Zoe, Tucker consoled him by recounting his freshman year, when he was bullied for his aspirations for popularity, which he got over with after joining the improv club. Afterwards, Tucker offered to drive Kieran home, which he accepted. In Book 3, Chapter 7, Tucker asks Kieran to be both his boyfriend and prom date, which Kieran happily agrees to be. Your Character You and Kieran meet for the first time if you are on the cheer squad with him. You both are competing for a solo spot and are equally as good as the other. Initially he is friendly with you, but despite the two of you being friends, his loyalties are with Hearst. Although he seems to agree with you in most situations, he cannot stand up to Kara, Zoë and Max and ends up siding with them. If you are on the cheer squad, he is angry with you believing you sent an email saying cheer tryouts were postponed. He turns against you as he believes you tried sabotaging tryouts to get the solo for yourself. Events of High School Story Book 3 After the fire on Hearst High during spring break, all Hearst students were temporarily transferred to other schools. In Kieran's case, the school he was sent to was Oliver M. Berry High, where he joined the cheerleading squad. If your character was also part of it, you and him were competing for who will perform the solo. Despite Mia's best efforts to be fair, including handing to your character should you perform your routine well, his schoolmates Kara and Zoe wanted him to perform the solo because he was given that role back in Hearst before the fire broke out. After practice, he apologized to your character for having to compete against you for the position. During the party at the Mitchell house, Kieran was seen talking with Emma, Luis, Maria, Myra, and Sydney. He said that Max and Kara forced him to attend the party in order to remind Hearst students to vote for them. Nevertheless, he enjoyed spending time with Berry students. When Max interrupted Ezra and Bethany's promposal by reminding the remaining Hearst students of their loyalties, Kieran obliged and walked out of the house. When Kara arrived late to the prom committee meeting with Zoe and Kieran, he tried to diffuse the situation by asking everyone to go, then apologized to your character. During the search for the perfect prom venue, he voted against the yacht, saying that the boat may not fit everyone. He later voted in favor of Kara's country club ballroom. If you chose one of Maria's suggested themes for the prom, he voted in favor of it, causing Kara and Zoe to protest, and he backed down. After they left while leaving Kieran behind, he lamented his situation to everyone else, and Tucker consoled him about his situation before offering him a ride home. During cheerleading practice, Kieran tried to stop the argument between Berry and Hearst students, but was promptly silenced by Kara. Afterwards, he and the other Hearst cheerleaders followed Kara as she walked away from the gym. If your character is in the cheerleading squad, you tried to remind him of their friendship together or Kara and Zoe bullying him. Kieran was present during an open mic at Pindarus, where he performed at the stage by juggling. Afterwards, Tucker asked him to be his prom date, which Kieran accepted. On the day of tryouts, Kieran was surprisingly absent, so Mia gave your character the solo performance spot if you're on the cheerleading squad. On the following Monday, he confronted you with Max and Kara accompanying him and showed you an e-mail saying that the tryouts were postponed. The three of them accused you of sabotaging his prospects at the team by sending the e-mail, and even after you said you didn't send it, they still didn't believe you. At another prom committee meeting, Frank accidentally ran over Kieran when the latter was carrying Kara's latte, accidentally spilling it. When your character tried to help him, he refused the offer and acted rudely towards you for allegedly sabotaging tryouts. If your character chose to have a photo booth for prom, he was excited at the idea of taking pictures with Tucker. When it was revealed that Max and Kara sabotaged tryouts by forcing Tucker to send the fake e-mail, they apologized to Mia and Kieran if your character is on the cheerleading squad. Afterwards, Mia reopened tryouts, and Kieran invited the squad for a bonfire night. If you attended the bonfire night, he apologized to your character for not believing you in the first place. During tryouts, Kieran performed well, but ultimately lost to your character if you performed well. Other Looks Kieran_Berry_Cheerleader_Uniform.jpg|Berry Cheerleader uniform Kieran_with_braces.png|with braces Trivia *His size and weight are revealed in Book 3, Chapter 5 when he says "I'm a five-foot, hundred pound freshman male cheerleader. I might as well have a 'kick me' sign on my back." * In Class Act, Book 2, it is revealed that his parents split up a year ago. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:LGBT